Une autre histoire
by Naona
Summary: Que faire ? Que dire ? Où aller ? Comment faire ? A qui parler ? Comment vivre ? Comment aimer ? Telles sont les questions d’un célèbre brun… slash HPDM


**°°°°°° Une autre histoire °°°°°°**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais les autres sont à moi (à mouaaaaaaa)

**Rating** : T Slash

**Résumé**: Que faire ? Que dire ? Où aller ? Comment faire ? A qui parler ? Comment vivre ? Comment aimer ? Telles sont les questions d'un célèbre brun… slash HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est assez différente comparée à l'autre, donc, ne soyez pas surpris de découvrir une autre facette de ma personnalité !

**¤¤ Chapitre 1 : Les Dursley, animaux imprévisibles¤¤**

Je me réveille, engourdi par l'atmosphère maussade de la chambre qui n'est pas la mienne. Je me sens lourd, fatigué. Je crois que je suis encore de mauvaise humeur…

Ca pue. Ca pue horriblement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me lève non sans difficulté et balaye la chambre (qui n'est pas à moi) de mon regard émeraude, aveuglé par un soleil ne se doutant pas qu'il serait, un jour, une gêne pour quelqu'un. Tout en me forçant de ne pas respirer cette horrible odeur nauséabonde, je vis une chose qui me donna une envie de vomir si puissante que je faillit en mettre partout sur la moquette délabrée.

Une montagne de linges sales. Des slips envahis par une moisissure noirâtre ou engloutis par des flots de sperme, des culottes tâchées de substances indescriptibles et pour clore le tout, des chaussettes, usées, trouées, puantes à souhait… Qu'est-ce que ces... immondices viennent foutrent dans « ma » chambre ? Une lettre était jointe à ce tas. Je l'ouvrit avec un mélange de dégoût, de crainte et d'exaspération se reflétant dans mes yeux d'un vert émeraude. Je vois que les Dursley ne se sont pas fatigué pour choisir un papier à lettre convenable. Je soupire. Utiliser du papier hygiénique en guise de lettre, n'est pas merveilleusement flattant. On voit qu'ils tiennent à moi plus que tout…

«_Nous t'avons emmené, Pétunia et moi-même, un petit tas de linges sales. C'est en quelque sorte les souvenirs que nos amis nous ont laissés en venant chez nous avant hier soir. Nettoies ça avec ta stupide magie._

_Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. »_

J'hallucine… Ils veulent que je leur nettoie ces choses ? Est-ce ma faute si leurs « amis » ont débuté en débat et ont fini en partouze totale ?

Je sens ma gorge se serrer, ma tête tourne de plus en plus. Quand tout à coup :

« Potter ! Ramène-toi ! Vite ! »

Soufflant, je me dirige vers le salon. Mon oncle m'attend avec un rictus exaspérant.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose dans ta chambre, Potter ? »

Je ne veux même pas répondre à une question si stupide, tellement la réponse est évidente et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'ai posé une question !

-Sans blague. » répliquais-je sans réfléchir aux conséquences futures.

Oncle Dursley s'approcha de moi dangereusement en tendant son bras vers mon cou. J'ai peur...Je sais qu'il veut m'étrangler, qu'il veut me tuer, mais ce que je ne sais pas… c'est de quoi il est capable… Il me prit par le col de ma chemise se me bloqua brusquement contre le mur en poussant bien jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir avec douleur que mes côtes étaient quasiment broyées. Avec son autre main, il enleva ma baguette de ma poche et la jeta à travers la pièce. Il resserre sa poigne autour de mon cou lentement, pour intensifier la douleur qui naît rapidement en moi, m'étouffant à moitié. Son visage a une teinte violacée. Ses muscles, tout comme les miens sont contractés. Son regard a quelque chose d'étrange… Il y a de la perversité dans les prunelles que je déteste tant. Je n'eu que le temps de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de moi, et prendre encore plus peur lorsque je me rendis compte que mes poignets étaient solidement noués par une ficelle de cuisine. Mon oncle m'attache ensuite contre le radiateur du salon et me dégrafe brusquement mon jean. Il baisse mon boxer en le déchirant à moitié et prit mon membre viril dans sa bouche. S'il croyait que j'allais avoir une érection, il pouvait toujours lécher, mais jamais un tel acte ne se produirai !

J'ai tellement peur… Non, je ne ressens pas de la peur… Non… je ne ressens rien du tout… J'ai juste envie de partir, de mourir… Mais, qu'est-ce que… Cette lumière, elle si belle… Si j'arrive à résister, je pourrai la voir de plus près, la toucher, la sentir, l'enlacer, l'embrasser…

Je suis calme à présent… Mais… Cet instant le plénitude s'évade rapidement pour laisser la place à la douleur ; Oncle Vernon, commence à me mordre d'une façon ravageuse. Je serre les dents, je sens les larmes monter mais je les retiens.

Non… Je n'en peux plus… Je hurle et de douleur, et de peur et aussi de haine et j'entendis des pas résonner.

Tante Dursley ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie, croyant que c'était son fils qui avait hurlé. Mais elle fut soulagée de voir _que_ ça n'était que moi. Cependant, elle cria :

« Chériiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faiiiis ! Es-tu devenu fou ! Oooooh, nooon tu es siiii en manque que ça ? Oooooh… mon Dieu, excuse-moi, chéri, viens, allons dans notre chambre…

-J'arrive, Pétunia ! » fit Vernon en léchant ses lèvres d'une façon gourmande.

Et tous deux s'en allèrent, me laissant, la bite à l'air, accroché au radiateur. Ce dernier commence à me brûler le postérieur, tout comme il brûle l'espoir de voir cette lumière si chaleureuse... Dudley arrive, sous l'ordre de ses parents, pour me « délivrer ». Mais au lieu de ça, il regarda avec envie mon pénis à découvert. Il la caresse doucement, comme si c'était un animal. Je prends _encore_ peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire subir ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Dursley ! m'écriais-je.

-Ta gueule, Potter… »

Et, comme son père l'avait fait précédemment, il goba mon appareil génital et le suça. Aspirant violemment, il ne se rend pas compte que ce qu'il me fait me donne une douleur terrible. Mais il s'en fous royalement, tout comme son père et sa mère. Il continu à me faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que je lui donne un violent coup de genou dans les couilles. Dudley hurla et ses parents, nus, accoururent. Cette vision ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Mais, habitué aux regards des Dursley, je m'arrête en voyant celui de mon oncle. Tante Pétunia, la bouche remplie d'une substance blanche, me cria d'une vois stridente :

« Qu'as-tu fais à mon fiiiils ! »

Et elle emmena ce dernier dans la salle de bains, où elle essayait en vain d'arrêter les coulées de sang. Quant à mon oncle Vernon, il me détacha d'une façon peut délicate et remonta mon pantalon de manière à ce que mes burnes sont complètement broyées et me hurla aux oreilles :

« Tu sors de chez moi ! Et tu ne reviens plus ! C'est clair !

-Très clair… répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Monte dans « ta » chambre et, avec ta putain de magie, nettoies ces sous-vêtements ! Ensuite, PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS ! »

Les tympans crevés, j'exécute avec dégoût ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et, avec ma lourde valise, je franchis le seuil de la porte, maudissant tous les membres de cette famille.

Au bout de 20 mètres, j'aperçu encore la maison de mon oncle. Avec toute la haine que je ressens, je ne me pose une question quelque peu délicate :

« Que faire, pour les remercier de leur hospitalité ? »

Je n'ai pas a réfléchir longuement… Je pointe ma baguette vers la maison et murmure un sort.

La maison explose, aucun cris ne s'en échappent. C'est bien…

Seul, dans la rue, j'abaisse ma baguette, et le Magicobus se poste devant moi. J'annonce au chauffeur ma destination, soit, Le Chaudron Baveur. Durant le trajet, je n'arrête pas de me ressasser les évènements récents… Ces salauds m'ont enlevé ma virginité ! Je ne regrette pas de les avoir tués, mais… J'aurais du faire ça plus lentement et plus douloureusement, pour leur faire comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti. Je me sens…vide. C'est tout juste si j'entends le chauffeur me dire que j'étais arrivé…

Je m'allonge sur un lit miteux, je me sens serein, j'ai comme une impression... Une bulle… voilà… C'est une bulle qui m'englobe. C'est cette bulle qui me protège. Cependant, elle ne m'empêche pas de penser encore et encore aux choses que les Dursley m'ont fait vivre récemment. Vous me prenez sûrement pour un fou. S'acharner sur un sujet, s'accrocher à son passé… Mais vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens, maintenant. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir lors de mon viol.

Assis au bord de mon lit. Je sens une larme furtive perler ma joue pâle. Tout d'abord, je voulu me retenir… Mais, anéanti, ayant perdu tout espoir, l'idée de la mort me revint… Impuissant face à cette image, je laisse mes larmes couler sur mon visage blanc et maigre… Sur un corps souillé, tout comme son âme…

Tandis que mes larmes coulent sans interruption, je ne ressens plus rien, je ne sens plus mon cœur, j'étouffe… Mes yeux se ferment, et le noir me domine.

Ce noir me rend malade… Cette lumière… Oh oui, cette lumière vient me chercher…

Je me réveille, le visage barbouillé de larmes de douleur et me lève. Je me poste devant un miroir et ne pense plus aux Dursley… Je m'en branle de ce qu'ils auraient pu me faire. Je ne ressens plus de la douleur, ni de la peur, ni de la haine, ni rien-du-tout. Je me fixe et ne pense à rien… A rien, sauf à cette lumière…

* * *

Vla! °jette la fic en pleine gueule du lecteur°. Bon, ok, il fait légèrement un ptit peu beaucoup chier avec sa lumière, mais que voulez-vous, c'est elle qui va le sauv... je n'en dis pas plus! U.U. Ahem, bref…J'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos conseils, vos opinions vis-à-vis de cette fic, malgré sa courteur (bah, long ça donne longueur alors, court... courteur!). Maiiis, je continue ou paaas! 


End file.
